THE BLACK FLAME IN FAIRY TAIL (rewrited)
by Uchu no akuma no kami
Summary: what happen if ichigo could destroys aizen whit the mugetsu but in the prosess something happen and he ends up in a world of mages. Rated T to be sure
1. Chapter 1

THE BLACK FLAME IN FAIRY TAIL

First English is not my original language so be a little patient with me.

It's basically the same until getting to earthland .

"Thinking."

**"Cry."**

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or fairy tail they belong to their respective creators.

The Black Flame in Fairy Tail

After his training in the dangai is finished, Ichigo whit his father over his shoulder goes to face Aizen only to find Ichimaru Gin drawing his last breath looking at him and then fall back his life ending

"Are you really Kurosaki Ichigo " said Aizen while examining Ichigo´s reiatsu only to feel nothing of him" because if you are I am quite disappointed, you have fail I can see it, there´s no reiatsu coming out of you the only thing either than that is that your Zanpaku-tō seems to have fuse whit you other than that you have fail in achieve a tracendent been´s power"

"let's end this Aizen" said Ichigo not really caring what the "tracendent been" in front of him said while placing his father in a safety place.

"Such words are only to those who can put a decent fight do not worry I will not destroy karakura tow just yet there is no nee-"said Aizen who was now been pushed with a huge amount of strength to a place where karakura was almost lost in the distance.

"How did he?" was what Aizen though.

"Surprised?" said Ichigo appearing some meters away from him.

"A little yes but that isn't happening again"

After this they starting fighting (more like Aizen did Ichigo was just blocking each thrust or intent of attack that Aizen made never leaving a look of boredom in his face) destroying the mountains around them until Ichigo stop one of aizen thrust bare handed much to Aizen shock while he backs away still in shock.

"What is it are you scared?" said Ichigo looking at Aizen waiting for his reply.

Scared? Why would I be scared you simply surpassed my physical strength for one moment kind of miracles has happened to you before so I not that surprised"

Ichigo didn't answer just looking at him while Aizen back out to nearby mountain "¡so I just going to make sure that miracles won't happen again by destroying you with kidou!" screamed Aizen.

"The top of the muddy leaking. Insolent vessel of madness. Boiling, shaking, numb, blinking, obstructing, and sleeping. Metal princess crawling. Disintegrating the clay doll.¡ together! Opposite! Filling the earth! Know your own powerlessness!"

"¡HADOU # 90 KUROHITSUGI!" (Black coffin).screamed aizen while a dark like started began to sprout from the ground where Ichigo was standing.

"! A perfect black coffin, conjured for me. One who has surpassed hollows and shinigamis!"

"…"

"¡a tower of gravity that can distort space-time itself something you're not even be able to understand!"

"! Kurosaki Ichigo!"

The dark like energy turned in a box pitch black just when it was fully made whit a move of his hand ichigo shattered the look alike box surprising Aizen like hell.

"I see you don't figured it out yet" Ichigo said somehow disappointed "when we were in the clash of sword all the destruction was made by me"

"That's impossible" just as he said this words Ichigo shunpoed right in front of Aizen making a slash whit his sword causing a deep cut as a result. A shocked Aizen teleport away in some hill watching Ichigo in disbelieve not processing what just happened.

"it feels weird why are you running away do you finally get that you're outmatched or you got something up your sleeve?"

"I see, so you feel proud of stopping my blade, destroying my kidou and injured my body" while he said this the cut heal.

"¡Don't be arrogant inferior human!"Aizen screamed while after this a third eye appeared dripping a little blood and his head hung to the side whit the look of his eyes lost beginning a transformation in which is formed body break in half letting a monster pure white whit his head as exception been pure black whit teeth like a hollow having a six wings whit teeth at the end of then whit a purple eye (that's what its looks alike to me) in the center of each wing and a scythe-arm in his mid-section three holes the upper one been the biggest and the lowest the smaller(such surprise right?).

Ichigo just stood there whit the same boredom look as if not surprised at all or more like impressed "see , the hougyoku won't let a little human like yourself to out power me" as he finished this sentence he charge in one of the wings from his left side in the tip launching it impacting Ichigo whole.

Believing he killed the substitute shinigami Aizen laugh like a maniac just to enter in a shocked state when he sees Ichigo whit just one arm actually harm although whit the same expression of boredom.

Aizen again teleport in front of Ichigo grabbing him by the neck while charging a similar attack just that using his six wings.

"Can you hear me Kurosaki Ichigo? you have indeed destroyed the barrier between hollows and shinigamis becoming a tracendent been I recognized that, but right now you're nothing but a shadow of what you once were the way you are now is not even worth analyze you, you're going to be killed by a tracendent been ".

"¡THIS IS YOU´RE END ICHIGO KUROSAKI!"

"… The end? "Answers Ichigo

"Is this all you got?" said Ichigo shocking Aizen whit his words as he slashed Zangetsu around a vanish the charged shots(I can't remember the name of the attack sorry)that Aizen made , and make as well Aizen back away by the force of the swing.

"Let's finish this aizen I'm tired of playing whit you I will show you the saigo no getsuga tenshō" said Ichigo his body began getting wrapped around whit what seems to be black fire around him when it was done a man whit blue bandages until the eyes whit long black hair and an arm covered in a (apparently) eternal black fire of course make of pure reiatsu appeared in front of Aizen who was in shock (for not saying scared shitless :D) of the demonstration of power of the black haired man.

"w-who?" said Aizen still shocked to see him

"…" the black haired men keep quite

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU, I REFUSE TO BELIVE THA YOURE ICHIGO KUROSAKI" said Aizen knowing to well his situation.

"I guess you're right" said the black haired man "after all the Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō IS to become Getsuga"

'How I can see it myself from here very clear that he has a power that outmatch even my own but I can still not feel any reiatsu from him ' thought Aizen when he realized something "it can't be, it's supposed that normal human wouldn't feel my power unless I let them feel it, those that mean that he is outmatched me that much that I can't be able to feel his power because he's not… letting me feel it".

"NO THAT CANT BE I AM A TRACENDENT BEEN I SHOULDN'T BEE DEFETED BY YOU!" then in flash of speed Aizen made another try to defeat the black haired men referred as Getsuga.

Been completely useless though as Getsuga rise his arm while concentrating a little of his power in his right arm as he said the name of one devastating technique "Mugetsu" (moonless night) unlashing a wave of pure black energy that pass just in Aizen half of the body just to be disintegrate completely such power was unleashed that something like hole appeared seem as everything was been absorb he believes that the only way to prevent a disaster is to use his powers to seal the said phenomenon (he knew this because when using the Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō all the experience and memories of zangetsu and zangetsu(hollow) passed to him) and he did could stop it but while the seal was been made Getsuga was been draw closer and closer until its finally draw him in completely .

A WHILE LATHER

Ichigo´s friends were now looking for him the look everywhere but found nothing.

"He's not here anymore" said Urahara Kisuke whit a not so visible sorrowful expression (he's hides he's face whit his hat).

Everyone look at him asking an explanation, after telling them that the fight was indeed win by Ichigo, he explains the whole hole phenomenon this makes many of the gave him a shocked expression, the poor Inoue orihime broke in tears as did Rukia, chad was silent as ever but you could almost see an aura of pain an regret around him, Uryu in the outside seen just surprise then stood silent in sign of respect, even Renji (when he heard the news) could be seen whit a combination of rage and sadness in his face after all the preparations were done the sereitei make a memorial for a statue of him in his bankai form that read one of his lines "I'm not fighting because I think I can win I'm fighting because I have to win."

MEAN WHILE IN THE EMPTINESS OF THE TIME-SPACE LINE

There he was in he's mind it just pass a month but his body seen like a 19 years old young man. Just as he thought of this he notice there's a light, that's was weird deciding it maybe a chance to go back to his own dimension (or world as you want to call it) he shupoed (if you want for me to say flash step say in a review) in the light direction.

Earth Land (finally! XD)

There he was seeing the ground below he noticed three things

One: there is way more reiatsu in the air

Two: this was not his dimension.

Three: there were people fighting

A young man possibly eighteen years old with pink hair and scarf for the look fighting a man with blue hair a sign in his forehead and a black coat whit symbols on it, the later losing miserably.

He also noticed something else….

He hasn't stop falling,

When he noticed this fact he started lowering his speed to make a stop but failed as he ended falling right in the pink haired man.

Seen an opportunity the blue haired man attacks Getsuga noticing this he didn't even flinch as he stood up helping the pink haired man as well, the pink haired man was about to strike Getsuga when he sees the incoming attack preparing himself (whit a grin I may add) something weird happen.

The flame incoming to then simply disappear in thin air.

"What the hell/WHAT THE HELL!" the pink and blue haired man said almost at the same time.

"You would attack someone when isn't looking at you I just know what you are, you're trash" (Ulquiorra moment here XD)

"What! Who are you anyway? Go away before a take you as a slave as well"

Those words tickle something (beat down incoming)

"The names Getsuga and you, are becoming a corpse in a moment"

At this the blue haired man trough a fire ball even bigger than before but proves useless, as it disappeared in thin air again.

"What again!?"

"It's useless"

Before anyone could say anything Getsuga appeared behind the blue haired man, and after that, said man collapse in the ground, the pink haired man was shocked but then make he's way toward Getsuga not letting his guard down.

"Who are you?"

"… Getsuga, my name is Getsuga and I mean no harm but you got to admit that guy was an asshole"

"Is he-""no, he is not dead" Getsuga interrupted.

"Well Im Natsu Dragneel the fire dragon slayer nice meting you"

"The feeling is mutual" '_fire dragon slayer huh_' Getsuga holding out his hand.

Getsuga was about to ask when The dragon slayer accepted the handshake when he sees a blonde girl running toward then whit a cat behind her 'that's a weird cat' was the only though of Getsuga.

"Hey you're okay Natsu?" the blonde girl asked.

"Never been better."

"Woo you look cool" the cat said.

"Thanks" the facts that he wasn't surprised by the talking cat make the Fire Dragon Slayer and the Celestial Spirit Mage flinched at this.

"You don't believe it's weird" the blonde asked.

"Can he turn into a naked woman just in front of one?"

"No I can do that"

"Then you will never surprise me, ah by the way the name's Getsuga"

"Oh? Oh! I'm Lucy Heartfilia a celestial mage"

"And I'm Happy"

"Nice meting you and ….."

"And?" the three asked.

"Do you guys know where I am?"

"In Hargeon Town why" the celestial mage answer.

"Umm, where exactly is that?"

"In the southern part of Fiore is something wrong?"

"Umm, what is fiore?"

"UHH!"

"What do you mean?"

"Does japan sound any bell?"

"No"

"Then I am completely lost and what is a mage" the shocked pair of mages now where even more shocked

"Guess I could take you to the guild, the master is better at explaining this"

"Tell me in which direction is the guild"

"That direction I believe" Natsu said pointing to somewhere

Getsuga then extended his arms and said "grab" they did much for the three shock here they were just in front of the guild's door.

"What the- how did you"

"I'll tell you later, for now I need to talk to your master"

They opened the doors and, Getsuga could swear that this look more like a bar than anything.

There was a board whit what seems to be jobs or something.

And out of nowhere Natsu jump and start fighting a guy that was enjoying a drink.

"What the hell Natsu?"

"You lied that wasn't igneel"

"Well sorry but I just told you what I heard, how was I supposed to know It wasn't him"

"_Natsu is back huh?"_

"Come on Natsu let settle the score now!"

And just like that they started fighting 'okay, they kind remember me and Uryu'

But in the blink of an almost the whole guild was in a fight 'nope they even worse'

What come next actually surprised Getsuga as a black kind giant form appeared and stopped the fight just later to reveal an old man (really little I must say).

'**You think'**

_Huh?_

'**Yes you heard me it's not a hallucination'**

_I thought i-_

'**Absorbed us?, yes you did'**

_But then how_

'**Easy explanation, you absorb the old man completely but there is still some of me, just little though'**

_Oh well that's great_

'**Don't sound to exited eh'**

_Well, taking the mind for what we have gone through , it's not so difficult to see what I am talking about_

**Hey the little old man it's making his way over here'**

"And who might you be?"said the old man

"I, well I needed to talk to you"

"About what?"

"Something very important" Getsuga said making sure to delivering the expression of 'this is way too important' look.

"Well let's talk in my office then "

**..**

()()()()()()()())

Well I'm leaving it at that for now again reviews are always welcome just don't be too hard.

This is Uchu no akuma no kami (the imponentone before) leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here i am, how much has it been?, 'thinking' hmmm, a month , no i think it was a month and a half, yep let say it was that.

Well been completely honest i didn't thought i would, you know update today (sunday) but things of destiny i guess because i was BORING like HELL and there was nothing, NOTHING to do, so i just Say "tch, what the hell lets continue this thing".

So here we go.

Disclaimer: i does not own bleach nor fairy tail they belong to their respecting owners.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Damn, damn, damn, damn' Getsuga tough as he rub his head.

"Hmm, what is it Getsuga" the master said.

It's nothing, it's just headache".

Can't handle alcohol, huh?" said Cana growing a smirk.

Well i was a first timer so..." Cana's smirk just grows bigger.

You know what, just leave me alone".

You were first timer?" asked the master.

Well, duh for what i told you, you should know"

Now that you mentioned what did you tell the master?" it was Mirajane the one how asked this time.

That will be revealed when the time is right for now let's just-".

Natsu pass through the doors at high speed rivaling Getsuga going straight to the board and then snatching a paper then he noticed Getsuga sitting in a table "hey Getsuga want to go to lucy´s apartment?"

Ahh, no i think I'll stay here for while"

Oh well see ya later"

okaaaay, just what the hell?"

Don't ask me" said the master as he said this, a guy a little pass its 30´s was passing through the doors.

Men what a night" said man have dark blue hair, and was wearing a white coat whit the inside matching the color of his hair, below a black shirt and a collar whit S symbol on it (I tried here).

No kidding "said Elfman making his way to where Ichigo was when.

Ah aahh AAHH!" (SUPER SNEAZE) sneezed Ichigo making the poor man fly through the doors disappearing in the distance.

Guess someone was talking about me" said Ichigo shocked how strong the sneeze was.

Do you usually sneeze that strong?" asked the bar maid.

Not really actually ther-" Ichigo was saying before been interrupted by Macao who just clear his throat" well, shouldn't we, you know be worried that Elfman just flew through the doors?"

You said that like it didn't happen before" gray who was sitting in the bar counter said hearing him out.

Yes it did happen before but not like that, I mean, sure when we were fighting, he certainly burst through those doors more than once, but he was here seconds afterwards, and it's seen as if he was going to land in the other side of the tow".

Well as he says, if he is a man he won't have trouble with that" Gray said not giving much care about it.

Well putting that aside, I have a question that I been dyeing to ask" Ichigo said with a serious look, making everyone serious.

Ask away" the master said still whit a serious face.

Just, WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN YESTERDAY´S NIGHT" some of the serious one just burst out laughing they asses off, while a purple and ice mage just fall (anime style).

No seriously! I can't remember what happen after Cana defied me to drinking contest which is just obvious that I lost, so what happen did I just pass out or did I walk around drunk or something?"

Well it went this way" Cana said.

_((((((Flashback)))))))_

_The black haired guy Getsuga as they heard just enter to the master´s office with said master, apparently some important stuff, little after both came out._

_(((Inside the office)))_

_Well the thing I was meant to tell you, is something that I think you already notice, don't you? Getsuga asked while still serious a little more relaxed._

_Yes, you're not normal boy, are you now? The master said somewhat like Getsuga serious but more relaxed, "something you want to tell me?"_

_Yes, you see I'm not from this place, more exactly from this dimension or plain in space" "WHAT-""let me finish, you see I was fighting whit the stronger of the enemies I EVER fought, to the point that It make me use the most powerful technic that I knew, the saigo no getsuga tenshō, a technic that make its user achieve god like powers, but it has a great cost, after the effects banish all of your powers banish with it, I easy outmatch my opponent but in some point using too much make a break in space, I was force to use my powers to be able to stop it from destroying my world but in the process I end up been sucked into the break making me come to this place where I met Natsu, Lucy and happy and I came here for any information that you can give me"._

_I see, it is very hard to believe, but something in your eyes tell me that you're telling me the true, now let me ask this how strong are you really?"_

_Enough to destroy this whole tow whit moving a hand" as he said this, the master face become from serious to shocked._

_Do not fear, I have no desire to hurt no one if they do not attack first" at this the master relax a bit but still he asked "and if it were, you know, a little sparring?" Getsuga quickly notice the reason of the question and answer "only if they mean truly harm, like if the try to kill me or something between those lines"._

_The master sigh in relief "so you want to keep this secret" Getsuga thought this for some seconds before answering "not really, I heard from a certain dragon slayer that everyone in fairy tail are like a family and right now, as much as it pains me, the chances are that I'll never be able to make it back, so if you would accept me here I won't disappoint you"_

_You want to join the guild?" the master asked surprised._

_Yes" Getsuga answer without doubt._

_Ok then, sure but this is something, which I believe the whole guild should know" Getsuga just nod in agreement but the said something else "well, you see I need help with something else, I really would appreciate if you could explain the basics of this world, hehehe" Getsuga said with a nervous tone_

_.Sure, tell me do you mind to be the one explaining your tale? Cause, I think it's going to be a little hard for me"_

_No problem, but maybe we should save it for later when most people are in the guild"_

_You don't like to give explanations do you?"_

_Getsuga just shocked his head._

_(((Back in the bar of the guild)))_

_Getsuga and the master left the office to, much to Getsuga´s surprise the little man then went to a table and jump in it, then clear his throat loudly and everyone give him attention._

_Well everyone I have big news, its seems we got another member for fairy tail let give Getsuga warming welcome and… CELEBRATE!" the master said signaling to Mira._

_Well where do you want the mark?" asked a cheerful Mira._

_Getsuga while shredding some of the bandages that cover his right shoulder said "right shoulder" (such a surprise)._

_Doing as said Mira put the marker in the now free shoulder and the mark color was an deep black._

_Well, LET THE PARTY BEGIN!"(if he doesn't say thing like that sorry is just I can't help but imagine him saying something like that and burst in laugh)._

_As the celebration advance in some point Natsu came back with Lucy, Happy and a Guy name Macao which seem a little in bad shape making people come to him but he just shrugged it off saying that it was nothing a good beer won't solve._

_(A little later)_

_So new guy want to try your luck?" Cana said pointing to the bar "how much can you handle?"_

'_My gut tells me that no matter what I do now I'm not winning this one'_

'_**Well king shouldn't you at least try it'**_

'_What harm can it do try it right?' _

_Well guess we are going to find out, wont we?"_

_(((Three hours later)))_

_Both like nothing happen._

_(((Three more hours)))_

_Both seem to stumble a little._

_(((Three more hours later)))_

_Now both were pass out .everyone on the guild were shock to say the least, no one EVER make to make a good challenge to Cana when it came to drinking, that Getsuga just make a draw whit her let many astonished._

_(((Present time)))_

So it actually ended in a draw?" asked a surprised Getsuga.

Yes no one could believe it" said Macao.

Don't get cocky I had been drinking for a whole day and you just started" Cana said defending herself.

Whatever helps you sleep at night" Getsuga said whit his own smirk.

I going to go for a walk maybe see if Elfman it's alright" Getsuga said while exiting through the doors.

(((((((10 hour later))))) (yeah he took that long)

Getsuga been walking for a while now, clearing his mind looking for a spot where he can meditate and communicate whit Hollow Zangetsu in the way he found Elfman how indeed get to the other side of the town he asked if he was fine but Elfman just said something about that if he couldn't handle it if wasn't a men they parted ways after that and Getsuga keep walking for many hours checking the whole town so he never gets lost in some point he looked at a hill and went there waiting some minutes he finally sat down and stated meditating (he was just tired of walking around I guess XD) after a while Hollow finally answer.

_**Hey king.**_

_Hey_

_**So what's up I don't think you just contacted me to talk did you?**_

_Of course not I was just curious about something, am I staying like this forever?_

_**No the effects are going to last for days for all I know.**_

_**But I know this, whenever the transformation ends you're going to be out cold for some time how knows, it might just be minutes but, it might be hours as well, so be careful**__._

_Ok, you know you have been rather strangely good since we get here, any reason in particular _

_**Not really, how knows maybe the old man rubbed off on me?**_

_Well I contact you another time then. Getsuga said while making his way back to the guild_

_()()()()()()()()()()()()_

_So I was actually going to update sooner but thing happen and I couldn't sorry. Well guys I going to leave it at that for now I won't be able to update for a while I am not abandoning this history no matter what, I swear!_

_Uchu akuma no kami out._


End file.
